Kulnary
by DarkAvenger69
Summary: So Ben, Ken, Kevin, and Devlin go to another planet and stuff happens...Mates, schemes, and YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the characters except the oc's I pair Ben and the rest with.

Benjamin Tennyson

Kevin Levin

Kenny Tennyson

Devlin Levin

LixTetrax-King of South

LinLeander-King of North

Corbeau-Prince of South

Auralius-Prince of North

Prolouge

Ben could not believe that 14 years have already past since he had last seen Julie. She had left right after graduation, leaving not only him but their 3 year old son as well. 'And now she needs my help, ironic.' thought Ben as he reread the encrypted code message she had sent him. Apparently shortly after she left the world court had chosen her to become some sort of foreign missionary sending her to different planets to make peace and to research each culture she encountered. Now she needed him to go to a planet called Külnary.

'She even has the nerve to ask for Gwen and Kevin's help too. The bitch obviously hadn't heard about Gwen's death, even though it happened 12 years ago. Kevin was so sad and their son Devlin would not stop crying.' Ben thought 'But this might be a good reason to bring Dev and Kenny along on the mission. They're 17 and Ken's been begging me for a chance to get off Earth...Alright, that settles it' Ben quickly sent a yes to Julie before going to tell the rest of about the mission.

Chapter 1

"Heck yeah, Kenny, we'er going on the mission!" said Devlin Levin excitedly as he ran into his best friend's room. Ken Tennyson, son of the legendary Ben 10,000, looked up for the book he was reading and stared boringly at his raven haired friend. Devlin had change from how he was when Ken had first met him. He had let his hair grow, so the the shaved edges were no longer there, and he still wore his long hair in pony-tail, but it now reached past his lower back, the shorter strands framed his pale face. He had also grown and now stood at 5'7, two inches taller than Ken. His body had grown to resemble that of a swimmers while Ken's looked softer and slimmer.

"I know Dad told me this morning." Ken replied before going back to reading.

"This is going to be great! I mean sure we've gone to a few missions, but this is going to be on another planet!" exclaimed Devlin, a wide grin spreading on his face. Devlin started to ramble on about how much fun the mission was going to be and how he was going to beat up all of those bad aliens.

"You do know that we're just going to get a peace treaty revised and approved by the two kings, right?" asked Ken, he put down his book once more. Devlin stopped in mid-sentence, Ken watched as the wheels turned in Devlin's mind. His friend was so slow sometimes.

"You mean I won't get to kick some ass or nothing?" Devlin whined, Ken just nodded his head.

"Oh, man. My dad didn't tell me that. That no good old man!" said Devlin angrily before he grabbed Ken's wrist and pulled out of his room and down the hall.

In the headquarters' loading dock both of their dads were discussing the up coming mission.

"I think that we should take precaution, that's all." Kevin said to Ben as he watched him pack what they would need on the mission. Ben had shaved off his beard and had slimmed down a bit since the time that Kevin had come back from the Null-void. Even though Ben is now in his early thirties he still had a boyish face and his body, even though he had gained some muscle, still had the same lithe quality to it.

"Kev, we can't take the fusion blaster because one, it would show mistrust and we don't need that, two they would probably assume that we are trying to attack or something, and three, it's just too big!" explained Ben, as he picked up his clipboard and checked off everything he had already loaded.

"But Benji! The kids are coming and who knows what kind of aliens are on Kal..Kul...What's it called again." asked Kevin. Ben looked over to his friend/sometimes enemy and sighed. He had already told him the name of the planet a million times. Ben could almost swear that Kevin had somehow became dumber in the Null-Void. Kevin had really matured into a good looking adult, even the scar that was shaped like an X on his chin looked good on him. His black hair had been cut soon after he had escaped the Null-Void and now hung straight barely touching his broad shoulders. It had taken Ben three years to convince Kevin that it would be better to be friends than enemies. But it had been worth it, with Kevin's help the crime rate in Future City had dropped greatly.

"It's Külnary, Kev. Now, please, just shut up and get the kids its time to go." sighed Ben, as he walked up to the spaceship and pressed a series of numbers into the lock. As soon as he pressed the last button, Ken and Devlin came storming into the dock.

"You old fuck you never said anything about having to play nice with the aliens." Devlin yelled at his father as he pulled Ken along, who by now was used to the rough treatment of his so-called best friend.

"Well, duh! Cause if I had told you, you would've whined just like your doing now! And let poor Kenny go, your probably hurting him with your pulling! You knuckle head!" Kevin yelled back at his son. Devlin was about to yell at his dad some more when he realized that he was holding on to Ken's wrist to tightly and quickly let go. There was a red hand print circling Ken's wrist, that was sure to leave a bruise. Devlin looked at the hand print in horror.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I..I didn't notice.." stammered Devlin. Ken just shrugged and walked towards where his father was near the entrance of the space ship.

"Dad, we going now?" asked Ken, as he looked at his father. No matter how many times Ben saw his son it always surprised him how fast he was growing. Now at 16 Ken could look him in the eye without having to look up at much, sure Ben was still an inch or two taller but it was still surprising.

"Yeah, I already have everything loaded. So as soon as you and Dev get your bags we can go." Said Ben, smiling. Ken nodded and left to go get what he had packed. As he walked to the door he grabbed Devlin's hand and pulled him along.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Ben asked Kevin.

"Yeah, you think they're ready?" responded Kevin, he didn't like the fact that his son and Ken we're coming with them to a planet that they now nothing about. Sure they had talk to one of the kings' advisers but neither Ben nor himself have even seen hide or hair of either of the kings.

"Don't worry. Ken has his omnitrix and Devlin can now control what he absorbs, so they can defend themselves if need be." replied Ben before he stepped onto the spaceship and sat on the captain's chair.

The inside of the spaceship was large and their were lots of flashing buttons. There were four chairs with one extra chair in the front. You could see out of the windows that surrounded the space but no one could see in.

An hour later Ken and Devlin boarded and they lifted off. Both Devlin and Ken watched as their home became smaller and smaller until they could only see the thousands and thousands of stars that surrounded them.

ON KÜLNARY: THE NORTH KING'S THRONE ROOM

LinLeander sat on his mighty throne, his hands clasped together and his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward and said "They are coming." It was not a question, but a statement. His brother, LixTetrax, sat in an identical throne to the right of him. LixTetrax, unlike his brother, was more of a scholar than a fighter. He would perfered studying ancient texts and doing varies complex experiments than running around fighting and training with who so ever got in his way. LinLeander's son, Auralius, and LixTetrax's son, Corbeau, stood slightly behind their father's. Auralius' stance was firm, his hands behind his back. On contrast to Auralius, Corbeau was relaxed one hand rested on his hip and the other on his father's throne.

"Yes, your majesties. Tennyson and his team are on their way." a young women said softly as she knelt in front of the thrones, her head bowed and long black bangs covered her eyes. Julie knew that one of the most important rules to follow on this planet was to never look the Kings and Princes in the eye. She was of slim build and wore the customary black robe of a foreign diplomat. The robe itself is nothing special but it symbolized that she was under the temporary protection of the royal family.

LinLeander stood at an impressive height of 6ft4in and has shoulder length fiery red hair that was usually pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes are a smouldering grey and his lips full and pink. And, like many Külnarian's, LinLeander has a pair of cat ears and a long tail, the same basic color as his hair except a shade or two darker. All in all he is a very strong and handsome man, his fighting style is legendary on many of the surrounding planets and he has yet to lose in hand in hand combat or in a sword fight. He was always ready with a laugh and was a well known prankster in his youth.

Auralius was much like his father. He lived to fight and he loved the control he had on his servants. Auralius was slightly shorter than his father, but that was expected for he was only in his 19th year. Auralius had pale blue hair and brilliant amethyst eyes that could pin you where you stand. His skin was a pale and fair peach, smooth as milk. His ears and tail were a midnight blue.

LixTetrax, like his twin brother, stood at 6ft4in but, unlike LinLeander, he had pale blond hair that was cut short so that it would not hinder his vision whilst he was working on his latest experiment. LixTetrax's eyes were a shade of blue that seemed to rival the color of the sky itself. His eyes, when not hidden beneath the pair of glasses he wore, were sharp and cold. LixTetrax's ears and tail where white with golden tips. LixTetrax had always been the quieter brother, he usually did not handle public affairs.

Corbeau was naturally shy, but his quiet and soft spoken voice commanded attention and could swiftly turn chilly and cold if you ever angered him. Like his uncle and cousin Corbeau loved to fight and was fairly good at it, but his father's genes shined through for he also enjoyed reading and writing just at much. Corbeau had his father's eyes, except his seemed softer and kinder, and he also had his father's pale moonlight skin. Corbeau had inherited his mother's, my she rest in peace, pure black hair and, in contrast, white ears and tail. He had also gotten her skills of sneaking and hiding.

"Women, when do they get here?" LixTetrax asked, narrowing his eyes at Julie. Julie barely stopped herself from flinching when she felt the burning intensity of the South King's eyes on her. Ever since she landed on Külnary, Julie had wondered what color eyes the great Kings and Princes have. She had only caught a simple glimpse of LinLeander's but not enough to recognize the color of them.

"In a day's time, sire." replied Julie meekly. She kept her head firmly bowed, no matter how much she wanted to flee from LixTetrax's glaring eyes.

"Good, be gone wench." LinLeander roared, his voice loud and commanding. Julie quickly scurried to her feet and left, her black robe trailing behind her. As so as the throne rooms double doors closed, Auralius turned to his father with a slight frown on his pale lips.

"Father, why do you wish for Tennyson and his friends to be here?" asked Auralius, looking directly into his father's eyes. Linleander simply grinned at his son and said "I want to fight them. I want to see if they are really as good as the gossip says." With that said LinLeander stood and pulled out his sword from its scabbard on his belt. He turned to his son and excitedly said "Now come, son. We have to practice for their arrival."

"You mean that I will have my chance to duel against them as well?" asked Auralius as he walked towards his father, who was now walking to a side door that was hidden near the right back side of the room. "Of course, my son. Oh and Lix" LinLeander turned to his brother, his arm holding the hidden door open "They say that the one named Kevin Levin is quite the mechanical genius." LinLeander then let the door drop with a dull thump.

LixTetrax sat on his throne awhile longer, his brother's words turning in his head. "Corbeau do you also wish to challenge our guests?" LixTetrax asked his son, suddenly. "Probably so, Father. But I am hesitant to do so. I have heard that with the device called the Omnitrix Tennyson is able turn into any alien and that the one called Levin can absorb anything and turn into that substance." Corbeau told his father "I will take my leave now, Father. I am in much haste to finish a poem that I have been working on." with that said Corbeau swiftly walked out of the throne room.

"These new arrivals will be quite the trouble." said LixTetrax thoughtfully "But if it makes them happy." he continued to mumble as he walked out of the room.

From the minute that Ben, Kevin, Devlin, and Ken stepped off of their ship and saw the Royal Palace's private docking base, they were struck speech less. The whole place was practically brimming with highly advance technology, that surely not even the Plumbers had, and everything was spotless, not a dull surface in sight.

"Remember kids if you get uncomfortable or feel strange come immediately to me or Kevin. OK?" said Ben, snapping out of his awe and turn to Ken and Devlin, who were almost drooling at a large super computer that was off to the right of them.

"Hum?" said Ken offhandedly, not really paying attention to what his father had just said. Just when Ben was about to repeat himself a set of mechanical doors slid open and a man with a pair of guard came in. He was tall and dark with a long hooked nose and dull black eyes. And the weirdest of all he had small feathers sticking out from the corners of his eyes. The guards were in armor much like the ones that the Forever Knights used, only it appeared lighter and less bulky. Behind one of the their was a swinging yellow short haired tail.

"Benjamin Tennyson, I presume?" the man asked, his voice nasally and presumptuous. Ben stepped in front of him and nodded, noticing that the man was begrudgingly taller than him. The man seemed to sneer at him as he said "I am one of the archdukes of Külnary and I have been sent by the Kings to guide you to the reception hall where they will give you audience. You may refer to me as Archduke Yahren." Ben looked at him for a second before nodding. "Alright, lead the way." Said Ben. Yahren turned in one smooth move and proceeded to walk out.

Ben turned back to Kevin and the kids and smiled reassuringly "You heard the man. Come on."

LinLeander stood, with his brother beside him, near the back of the room with the two large wooden double doors directly in front of them. Auralius and Corbeau stood a little way behind their fathers, as per usual. LixTetrax dressed in one of his finest robes, it was a simple black with a thin golden belt around his waist. The robe emphasized his blond hair and pale skin, and the way it fit him one could see that his highness kept in great shape even if he was not partial to any sort of outdoor activity. His brother, LinLeander, wore a red tunic with gold embroidery, a gold pendent with a large ruby that hung from a thick gold chain and a pair of form fitting black leather trousers. The tunic showed off his broad shoulders and, with the black swords belt he wore, his slim waist. His favorite sword, Beastal, hung snugly from its scabbard. Unlike their fathers, Auralius and Corbeau decided to not show off so much. They both wore regular brown cloth trousers and simple tunics, Auralius' blue and Corbeau's black. They stood directly behind their respective fathers, nearly hidden from view.

"When are they arriving?" LinLeander asked his brother, the only one except his nephew and son that he every asked anything. LinLeander was tried of waiting and was itching for a fight, he could barely stand still because of his excitement.

"Worry not, brother. They should be here any second, in fact I think I hear footsteps." said LixTetrax, one of his ears twitching as he heard footsteps, some heavy and a few so light they barely made a sound. They got closer and closer until they stopped right in front of the reception hall's doors.

The doors creaked open and a small group of people stepped in. The two guards stopped as soon as they were inside and stood, unmoving, at the entrance of the large room. Archduke Yahren stopped when he stood a good six or seven feet away and knelt, bowing his head so not to look at the majesties eyes. Ben, Kevin, Devlin, and Ken stopped behind the kneeling man. "You guys the rulers of this planet?" asked Kevin getting edgy by the silence that had come to be after the Archduke Yahren had kneeled in front of four men.

To say that LinLeander was shock would be an understatement. There in front of him was the most delicious looking male he had ever seen. Normally he wouldn't be into men the beautiful creature's intelligent and fearless green eyes reminded him of summer hills and soft looking brown hair with a bit of grey on the sides, showed that he had wisdom for his years. One thing that LinLeander immediately noticed was that the man had a mouth watering smell, it surrounded him making LinLeander dizzy and lightheaded. He just wanted to pick him up, take him to a private place and spend hours making the human cum over and over again while murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

"Hello, I am Ben Tennyson and these are my friends, Kevin Levin" Ben pointed at Kevin, who had a slightly pissed off look on his face, his arms crossed in front his chest. "my son Ken" Ken smiled and stepped a bit closer to his father when he noticed that one of the guys was staring at his Dad. "and Kevin's son, Devlin" Devlin nodded in greeting, his stance firm and defiant, showing no fear in front of the strange aliens that had both cat ears and tails.

"Greetings, I am the King of South Külnary LixTetrax." LixTetrax introduced himself, when he noticed that his dear brother was to distracted because he was looking intently at the one called Ben Tennyson. "The one beside me is my twin brother LinLeander, King of North Külnary." LinLeander snapped out of his daze and sent a grin at Ben. "It is my extreme _pleasure_ to meet you." LinLeander said, his voice dripping with sexual intent.

Shortly after Ben Ten and his friends were introduced, Auralius stiffen and stepped up to one of the younger males of the group, the one with unruly brown hair and lovely emerald eyes. He stood in front of him for a mere second, taking in his light tan skin and full pink lips, before stealing a quick kiss. Ken's eyes widen in surprise, Auralius could clearly read the confusion and disbelief that swirled in those large green eyes. After the quick peck, Auralius pulled back just a bit, smelling the wonderful aroma that whiffed off of his chosen one. The smell like fresh rain and spice was so intoxicating making Auralius almost wish to be able to just stand near his mate for hours, maybe even forever. Ken gasped as the blue haired alien pulled him closer, their chests almost touching, and placed a firm hand on Ken's neck, caressing it lovingly. Auralius used Ken's gasp against him and once again kissed him, forcefully plunging in his tongue so that he could deepen the kiss. Auralius moaned as he came in contact with Ken's own tongue and proceeded to explore, leaving no place untouched within his love's mouth. While his tongue rubbed and moved around his mate's mouth, Auralius' hands moved so that they were resting on Ken's waist, gripping him closer and his thumbs moving in small circular motions, sending shivers up Ken's back. Auralius tilted his head to the side, so that he deepen the kiss even further while lightly sucking and biting Ken's plump swollen lips.

Ken panicked as the blue haired alien continued french kiss him, his eyes frantically searched for help. When they landed on Devlin, he saw that he was not the only one shocked. Getting his mind in order, Ken put his hands on the attacking alien's chest and pushed, calling forth the power he inherited from his late aunt Gwen. 'Longe' he screamed in his mind. A bright green beam of light propelled Auralius back, he would have smacked into the back wall if he had not quickly reacted and flipped off of it instead, landing safely on his feet. Auralius looked unhappy at the fact that he was no longer kissing his mate. His long tailed swept back and forth in agitation and his ears laid pressed onto his head.

"What the hell, stay back!" screamed Ken, his voice high and ringing loud in the large room. Finally breaking out of their state of shock, his father and his friends all hurried to formed a half circle around Ken, who was now whimpering and fake vomiting on the floor. Ben stood in the middle, blocking his son from view, put a warning hand on his omnitrix and narrowing his eyes into a glare. Kevin swiftly reached down, absorbed the tiles, and was now a gleaming black with specks of silver, his hands balled into fists. Devlin, unlike his father, did not absorb the ground instead he got in his standard fighting position, having learned all sorts of fighting styles since he was 5. He had legs slightly spread out, one in front of the other, and his arms up with his hands relaxed. If the worst were to happen he could easily call the power that he had inherited from his mother.

"Calm down, my son wished only to claim his mate." LinLeander said trying to sound indifferent, even though he wanted so much to jump Ben the same way as his son, Auralius, had with the young brown haired boy. He could just see it now; Ben would be moaning and gasping his name, a light sheen of sweat upon Ben's gloriously tan skin as LinLeander thrust into him over and over again, every time he would feel as Ben clench snugly around him and he would see as Ben squirmed in pleasure with every hard thrust. Ben would beg for more, for harder, for deeper with his voice full of want and need. Those entrancing green eyes, darken and hazy with desire, would stare half closed into his own yearning ones.

"Mate? What in the world are you saying! That asshole practically mouth raped Kenny!" Devlin exclaimed, holding his stance. Devlin was beyond pissed, something about these guys did not seem right sure they had animal features and strange hair colorings but come on the way that they were looking at them freaked him out. The orange haired king was staring and smirking at Ben the same way the the blue haired one was at Ken. Not to mention that the blond one seemed to be studying his father, like he was some sort of new toy that the blond wanted. 'Wait weren't there four?' thought Devlin and looked around.

"Shall I explain?" Corbeau asked his father, trying to restrain from growling at everything. Something inside of his told him to claim, to own, to protect. Corbeau was not sure what he want to claim or own but his instincts were screaming for him to take action. LxTetrax nodded, than noted that his usually calm son seemed to be tense and agitated.

"Corbeau? What is the matter? Are you ill?" asked LixTetrax as he stepped back, fearing that his son would attack. The look on his face and the glare in his eyes were all signs of a dominate male search and/or protecting their mate.

"Father, I do not know what caused it but my instincts..they're trying to tell me something, but do not have any idea as to what." said Corbeau, his usually quiet voice slowly raising in volume as he continued to fight against his primal side.

"Son, stay calm." whispered LixTetrax to his son.

Kevin noticed that one of the kings was stepping away from another man that had stood near him. Kevin could see that the king was nervous, so he put a hand on Ben's shoulder to get his attention. "Benji, tha other king seems to know something, we don't" Kevin whispered into Ben's ear.

LinLeander glared at Kevin, not liking that the male had touched his mate so intimately. "You, boy! Remove your hand at once." snarled LinLeander, stepping closer to Ben, not stopping until he stood a mere foot or so away. LinLeander could sense his mate's confusion and the look on his face confirmed that Ben was indeed very confused. LinLeander couldn't help but think that his future mate looked adorable with his green eyes were slightly narrowed and his mouth forming a small frown.

"What is with you, guys?" Ben asked, no really understanding what was happening. "I mean first Mr. Blue hair."

"Auralius" LinLeander interrupted.

"fine, Auralius jumped my son and, as Devlin so crudely put it, 'mouth raped' him. Then the one with the white ears gets all territorial or something and now you look like you want to kill Kevin just because he has his hand on my shoulder. What the fuck is going on!" When Ben's rant finished, LinLeander started to chuckle then proceeded to burst out laughing. "Heh, you are quite unusual, darling. So adorable!" said LinLeander in between chuckles. LinLeander grabbed Ben and hoisted him up on one shoulder before running out of the room. Kevin moved to follow them but LixTetrax stepped in front of him.

"Move." hissed Kevin, through clenched teeth. LixTetrax did not say anything, he merely raised a hand slowly. Kevin stiffen when he saw the alien's hand and clenched his jaw even more when LixTetrax's fingure tips brushed against his cheek, a simple ghostly touch but Kevin felt as if the alien had burned him.

"Your perfect." LixTetrax whispered "and mine" LixTetrax swiftly reached behind Kevin's neck, he pressed on a pressure point there and caught Kevin when he fainted. LixTetrax hosted Kevin onto his shoulder and turned to his son and nephew.

"Have fun." was all LixTetrax said before leaving. Auralius and Corbeau nodded and started to stalk towards Ben and Devlin. Both of the eager to consummate their union with their mates. It was a true honor to have found their mates at such an early age. Their fathers had been given concubines, in order to ensure that the royal line will go on, because it usually takes years for a Külnarian to find their destined mate.

"What the hell have you guys been smoking" Devlin snapped, slowly backing away from the aliens and closer to Ken, who followed his lead and started to back away as well. When Devlin was side by side with Ken, he grabbed his hand and clasped it firmly. Devlin squeezed Ken's hand, reassuring not only Ken but himself. All of a sudden Devlin and Ken were pulled apart from each other. Devlin felt as a strong pair of arms brought him into a firm chest. Devlin looked up and saw a man, a teenager really, about his age, with long black hair and a pair of white cat ears. When he felt something wrap around his leg, Devlin quickly looked down and saw a long cat tail.

"What the fuck, man! Let go, you weird ass brother of a potential rapist that has a neko-pedo fetish!" Devlin yelled, struggling to get out of the raven haired alien's embrace. Corbeau paid no mind to Devlin's struggle instead he snuggled into Devlin's hair. Breathing in the scent of his mate Corbeau could feel himself getting aroused by the smell. Corbeau stilled as he felt Devlin accidentally rub his now semi-erect cock. The wonderful friction that Devlin was created had Corbeau fighting to hold back a loud moan. Letting out a low growl Corbeau wrapped his tail around Devlin's arms and let his hands fall to Devlin's hips. Corbeau pulled him back so that Devlin would know what he was doing to him. Ken watched as his friend's face turned sickly pale then tomato red and as his struggles to be free doubled.

"Virtute ex infixas exeunt amicus opem effugiet." mumbled Ken, looking directly to where his friend was. A green beam came in between Devlin and Corbeau separating them and causing Corbeau to step back.

"Ralius, control your mate!" Corbeau yelled at his cousin, his originally silent demeanor gone. Auralius nodded and quickly gather Ken up in his arms, happily noting that Ken fit perfectly in them. "Love, you feel wonderful within my arms." he purred as he rubbed his cheek on Ken's.

"Dev, help!" Ken called out to his friend, fear lacing his voice. Devlin ran to Ken while going through the 'spells' that he had studied in order to better control his powers.

"Laqueum amoris hostium capta lux inflammat caveam liberos nos!" Devlin screamed and a shining dark blue cage of light surrounded Auralius. Corbeau saw what Devlin had done, and was begrudgingly proud that he was lucky enough to have such a strong mate. Corbeau quickly caught Devlin in his arms, once more.

Ken saw that Devlin was in trouble and whispered "Amicus meus adsurgere ut inimicus in cista praesaepibus luminis." A blazing green light surrounded Devlin and lift him away from Corbeau, who tried to follow but a box of the same green light appeared around him.

"Dev, you ok?" Ken asked when the light dropped him in front of Ken.

"Yeah, we have to leave. The mana energy will break soon." Devlin said as he stood and grabbed Ken's hand and ran towards the main doors. Devlin pulled on one of the handles, but it would not budge.

"Kenny they're locked! Mother fucking guards of rapists! They must of locked it! Oh mother of yaoi we're gonna lose our virginities to a couple of cat guys who seemed to be hyped up on catnip!" Devlin said frantically. Ken and Devlin looked around for other escape routes, Devlin spotted a window that was just big enough for both of them but it was up high above the ground floor and they would have to go past the two sex crazed princes. "Kenny, I see a way out but it will be a bit difficult." Ken looked in the direction were his friend was looking and could not help but agree.

"We can do it, the mana cages should last a few more minutes." said Ken as he started to pull Devlin towards the window.

Auralius watched as his future mate took the other young earthling's hand and ran to the doors. "Cousin, it would appear that our mates are quite acquainted with each other." Auralius whispered to his cousin. Even though they were a good distance from each other, Corbeau could still hear him perfectly.

"It would appear so...We must free ourselves before they leave." replied Corbeau.

"Yes, we must make haste! But how shall we do so?" Auralius asked. Corbeau took a moment to think, he looked over at his cousin and noticed that the bars of his cage were not glowing as brightly as before. "Ralius, try to break the bars! They glow dimmer than before, perchance they are weaker now." Corbeau said. Auralius followed what his cousin said and grabbed a hold of the bars he squeezed his hands and pulled. The cage broke like glass and disappeared, Auralius glanced at his mate and saw that the earthlings did not take notice to his escape. He ran silently to Corbeau and together they punched the green light wall. Unlike the cage that had been hold Auralius, the sound of shattered glass was heard before the glowing pieces were gone.

Both Ken and Devlin turned around when they heard the glass. They were right under where the window was. "Oh, shit. Ken what do we do now!" said Devlin. Ken went over all of the possible things that he and Devlin could do. 'We could give in..no not an option. Try to make a levatating light..but we haven't learn how to yet. Ok only one thing to do' Ken turned his head to Devlin and said "Follow my lead." Ken turned to the princes and held out his hand "Sphaera lucis" Ken whispered. A glowing green orb appeared in his hand. Devlin did the same thing only his orb was blue.

"Listen up, you two! If you don't let us go we'll blow this place down!" yelled Ken, his usually calm and collected voice sounding distraught as he lifted his arm to point the orb directly at the celling. Devlin copied Ken's movement without a word, he knew that this may be the only choice to do if they wanted to escape and find their fathers.

"My sweet, please understand we have no wish to harm you or my cousin's mate." said Corbeau, trying to reason with Devlin.

"My sweet? Mate? What the fuck are you talking about!" Devlin exclaimed, his eyes locked onto the dark haired prince.

"You, my sweet Devlin, and your friend are our destined mates. We love you with unimaginable depth." Corbeau explained, his tone the same as an adult would use when telling a child something that should be obvious.

"What do you mean you love us! You don't even know us!" Ken hissed, his green eyes blazing in anger and disbelief. Auralius stared at his mate and could not help but think that with his brown hair tousled and his eyes, dark with anger, that Ken looked stunning. Although if his mate's eyes were darkened by lust, it would be a much very picture.

Corbeau glanced at his cousin and decided that instead of letting their instincts take over that they should try to negotiate with their mates. "If you cease this resistance we shall guide you to your fathers. That is what you wish, is it not?" Corbeau purred, looking to them. This got both of Ken's and Devlin's attention. They looked at each other before nodding, they both knew what they must do.

"Fine, but if you try and attack us again."

"We'll kick you asses so hard your ancestors will feel it." Devlin finished for Ken. They lowered their glowing orbs and released the mana energy in them. Auralius strutted towards where his mate was standing causing Ken to become uncomfortable with each step he took.

"Quite a trick. What magic is it?" Auralius asked, curious to the power that his love had.

"Their is no such thing as magic," replied Ken, walking past him and to Corbeau. "I believe you never introduced yourselves."

"Yeah" Devlin agreed, standing next to Ken. He didn't what his friend to be close to the alien alone. Although the blue haired one seemed more interested in Ken, the one with black hair had been following him more than Ken, it did not mean that the white eared fiend would not try anything.

"I am Corbeau, Prince of South Külnary." Corbeau said, bowing. Auralius stood next to his cousin and said "Auralius, Prince of North Külnary."

"Good to meet you, now would you lead us to our dads." Devlin said sarcastically, getting impatiant and antsy. Ken grabbed hold of Devlin's hand and turned to Corbeau. "You heard him. Lead the way."

"To whom do you wish to see first?" Corbeau asked, glancing at their clasped hands. He felt irritated that his mate trusted the small submissive more than he did him, but that was to be expect considering that he just met him.

"What do you mean?" asked Devlin, looking at Corbeau with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I mean that your father's are in two different locations, therefore we can only see one at a time."

"Dude, seriously!"

"Yes, if you wish I will show you to your father and your friend, Ken I believe his name was, would be accompanied by my cousin."

Ken and Devlin looked at each other, trading silent words.

"We could do a communication spell that way we could stay in contact." Ken suggested, already going through all of the spells he knew.

"Good idea and we can add a tracking spell, too." Devlin grinned "You do the contact and I'll to the tracking. It should last about two or three hours since they are low level." Devlin added. Ken nodded, agreeing to the plan.

"We should say them at the same time that way they'll be linked."

"Alright, ready?" said Devlin, holding out his hand, his palm facing down.

Ken held out his hand, palm up and under Devlin's

"Ready"

"Partum" said Ken and Devlin, at the same time. They both closed their eyes and concentrated on the other's energy. A glowing sphere appeared in between their palms, it was a mixture of swirling green and blue. The blue light sipped down and circled Ken's wrist, while the green went up to Devlin's and did the same. When they open their eyes, the light hardened and firmed into thin bracelets. Ken and Devlin inspected the bracelets and deemed them strong enough.

"Ok, lets go." Devlin said to Corbeau, who had been watching, fascinated by his future mate's power.

"As you wish." repiled Corbeau and started to walk down the hall, heading to the right. Ken watched them leave, until they turned onto another hall. Auralius waited until his love turned to him, he watched the worry and fear that filled those bright green eyes. When Ken finally looked to him, he saw at the past fear was replaced with courage and defiance. His mate truly was strong and brave, not to mention beautiful and intelligent, he was perfect in Auralius' eyes.

"Come I have a hunch as to where your father is." Auralius said, looking at Ken as he stretched out a hand and pointed to a window that showed a tall tower. "He is most likely there."

Ken nodded and said "Alright, lead the way."

King's LinLeander's Royal Chambers

Ben struggled as he was carried into what looked like a bedroom, furnished like one would have been in the middle ages. There was a large four poster bed near the middle of the room and up against a wall. There were two windows on either side of it and the cover of the bed was a deep red.

"Let me down, or so help me I will go humungousaur on you ass!" Ben threatened, reaching for his omnitrix, only to notice that the light with which it usually shines was dim.

"Humungo-what?" LinLeander asked his mate nonchaluantly. He carefully set his mate down on his bed, then stepped back. "Love, you must calm yourself or I fear you will fall ill."

Ben looked at him as if he were crazy, probably is. "What you call me?"

"Love, is there some other form of endearment you would like to be referred as by your future mate? Sweetheart, darling mayhaps?" LinLeander said. He wished for his mate to be happy. Mayhap they will battle some other time, but now Linleander just wished to be with his mate and protect him from everything and anything. It will take a few days, weeks for him to feel comfortable letting Ben out of his sight or even fight him in a friendly battle.

'This guy's psycho' Ben scrambled off the bed and started to tinker with the Omnitrix, but when he pressed the button down nothing happened. Ben grew frantic, he looked down at his wrist. 'Great now I'm stuck with this weirdo and my son is gods know where with only the devil would know who.'

LinLeander did not like to see Ben so worried and frighten. He walked over to him, slowly so not to scare him further. "Love, worry not. You and your son and friends will be well taken care for. Especially so, for my son, my brother, and his son have each imprinted on one who came with you."

"Imprinted?" Ben asked, looking up into LinLeander's eye so to see if he was being lied to. He was surprised to see the king looking nervous and unsure. When he had seen him in the large room they were shown to, he had had a fierce and confident look in his eyes. LinLeander had seemed ready to take on the world.

"Yes, you see. We Külnarians imprint. That means that we have only one destined mate, or perfect half." explained LinLeander. He saw as confusion clouded Ben's eyes and the same little frown, as the one in the reception hall, grew on his lips. The pondering look on his face made his mate look very edible.

Ben tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. "So that means that your like in love with me. And I'm going to fall for you?" Ben puzzled over this, it had been a long time since he had a girlfriend or any kind of significant other. His last, the only one, had been Julie and they didn't get past third base. Just making out and heavy petting. Hell, Ken hadn't even been made like any other child. Some slime feel on Julie and when Ben had gone to help her something happened and poof there was a baby crying near them. The same thing happened to Kevin and Gwen, only Gwen accepted their baby without a second thought.

LinLeander nodded his head eagerly, his tail swung happily behind him. He was pleased that his mate understood what was happening. It would be difficult to explain if he did not. LinLeander began to think about all the things and all the positions that he and his mate could try.

"No" Ben deadpanned, he was not accepting this. There was no way he'd let Ken, Devlin, Kevin, or even himself get pulled into this ridiculous..ridiculous thing.

LinLeander froze, his tail stopping in mid-swing. "Pardon me?"

Ben speed walked to the door and opened it. "There is no way that this is happening. Too me or any of the others." He called back as he stormed out the door and down the hall. He didn't know where he was heading, and didn't care at the moment.

LinLeander stood in his room, much like a statue, before running after him. "Wait, my love!" he yelled as he ran out the door. He looked right and left but saw no sign of Ben. He started to sniff the air and caught Ben's scent, it was such a bewitching scent no mistaking it, leading down the hall on the left hand side. LinLeander knew that he had to track Ben down and convince him that they belonged together. He turned sharply to the left and followed the scent with determined steps.

Ben ran frantically through hallway after hallway until he bumped into someone. Ben fell to the floor and gaped when he saw who it was. "Jul..Julie"

Julie looked at him, 'this isn't good. he's supposed to keep the kings and princes busy. The plan will be ruined if their attention is not occupied.' Julie then saw King LinLeander turn onto the hallway. She quickly fell to her knees and bowed her head.

"Julie? What are you doing? JULIE!" Ben shouted as he kneeled on one knee and shook her, his hand on her shoulders.

"Wench, why are you not in your room." demanded LinLeander, he walked up to them, stopping next to Ben.

"Forgive me your Majesty. I heard of the arrival of your guests and wished to speak to them once more for 13 year have past since I saw them last." said Julie docilely.

"14 years Julie, remember. You left not only me but our son as well." Ben said, his old anger for her abandonment returning.

"That thing is not my son! It was not planned or made the normal way." Julie hissed, raising her head to glare into Ben's reproaching eyes.

"Wench, dare you not speak in such a way to my mate." LinLeander moved in front of Ben, blocking him from view.

"Mate? But, sire, he is but a lowly human even more so than myself." Julie replied, bowing her head once more.

"Speak no more wench! Be gone to your rooms til I see fit."

"Yes, my lord." Julie stood and walked down the hall. Ben watched her go, confused. The Julie he knew would not have let anyone talk to her that way. His confusion transformed into anger as he remembered what she said about his son. 'Ken's not an it or a thing.'

"Love, pay no mind to her words." LinLeander said as he turned to Ben.

"I am not your love, Lin!"

" But you are. You have already chosen an endearment for me, although it is the same one my brother uses. But it is a start."

Ben stared at him as if he were crazy. LinLeander just smiled softly at him, his mood greatly imporved by the

LixTetrax's Laboratory

Kevin moaned, his head was killing him. 'Did I drink to much or something?' Kevin turned over onto his side. He sighed as the soft, silky sheets brushed his skin; odd since Kevin's bed had cotton not silk for coverings. Kevin felt another body near him, not exactly tough him but close enough for Kevin to feel warmth. 'Benji? No, he never comes drinking with me anymore. Besides if it was him he would be clinging to me, like he does with his pillow. Did I get laid?' Kevin shivered as he felt a breeze, he moved closer to the person next to him. Whoever she was she was warm and that is all Kevin needed right now. He felt something brush against his leg wrapping around it, something silkily soft. A tail, maybe? 'Did I sleep with an alien. Damn I must've been drunk as hell.' Kevin slowly opened his eyes.

LixTetrax watched as his mate shifted closer to him and, although he knew it was only because Kevin felt cold in his dark room, he felt a surge of happiness. He had brought Kevin to his laboratory because honestly this was where he slept and lived most of the time. It had been years since he used his original rooms, they were probably old and dusty by now and LixTetrax wanted to make a good impression on his mate. Though knocking him out and bring him to a room that was filled with varies flasks and lab equipment, was not the best idea LixTetrax had ever had but it was what his instincts had told him to do. LixTetrax watched as his mate awakened, as his eyes, a dark navy blue, squinted in the darkness.

"What the fuck?" Kevin whispered, looking around but only seeing black. "Who turned out the lights?" Kevin tried to sit up but was pulled back by an arm, an arm that was to muscled to be female. 'Damn did I sleep with a guy? Fuck, that's never happened.' Kevin panicked, when he noticed that he was not aching anywhere except his head Kevin calmed down a bit. 'Maybe I fell asleep in Ben's room?'

"Benji? That you?" asked Kevin. He felt whatever was wrapped around his leg tighten and a pair of strong arms pull him to a firm chest. Kevin felt a shiver go up his back when he felt someone breathe on his neck.

"Are you accustomed to waking to this Benji?" LexTetrax asked bitterly as he tightened his hold on Kevin as his mate struggled to get free. "Does _Benji _hold your so sweetly, with so much tenderness and want? Does _Benji _kiss your tempting lips, if so I will make sure that there is no trace left of this rival for your love." Kevin's breath caught in his throat as the king swepted in and sealed their lips together. LixTetrax felt a surge of happiness as his lips met with his mate's slightly chapped ones. He licked Kevin's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kevin stubbornly kept his mouth closed and doubled his efforts to break free. LixTereax gave out a growling moan as Kevin unintentionally rubbed against his rapidly awaking cock.

And I'll Just leave at that. You know to keep you wanting for more(That was an innuendo) OH and Yeah no flamers and/or haters cause if you don't like Yaoi, a.k.a. boy love, then why the heck did you just read this? So BYE!

Please Review, I give you Yaoi cookies if you do! If you don't then...I will make a voodoo doll and curse YOU! Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys...I am so sorry that it took so long to undate but things happened and yeah so please enjoy. :D

Oh and replaying to a reviewer...I have barely done a two some so I guess I can try a foursome later in the story but not now. Sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters.

LixTetrax's Laboratory

-  
>Kevin moaned, his head was killing him. 'Did I drink to much or something?' Kevin turned over onto his side. He sighed as the soft, silky sheets brushed his skin; odd since Kevin's bed had cotton not silk for coverings. Kevin felt another body near him, not exactly tough him but close enough for Kevin to feel warmth. 'Benji? No, he never comes drinking with me anymore. Besides if it was him he would be clinging to me, like he does with his pillow. Did I get laid?' Kevin shivered as he felt a breeze, he moved closer to the person next to him. Whoever she was she was warm and that is all Kevin needed right now. He felt something brush against his leg wrapping around it, something silkily soft. A tail, maybe? 'Did I sleep with an alien. Damn I must've been drunk as hell.' Kevin slowly opened his eyes.<br>LixTetrax watched as his mate shifted closer to him and, although he knew it was only because Kevin felt cold in his dark room, he felt a surge of happiness. He had brought Kevin to his laboratory because honestly this was where he slept and lived most of the time. It had been years since he used his original rooms, they were probably old and dusty by now and LixTetrax wanted to make a good impression on his mate. Though knocking him out and bring him to a room that was filled with varies flasks and lab equipment, was not the best idea LixTetrax had ever had but it was what his instincts had told him to do. LixTetrax watched as his mate awakened, as his eyes, a dark navy blue, squinted in the darkness.  
>"What the fuck?" Kevin whispered, looking around but only seeing black. "Who turned out the lights?" Kevin tried to sit up but was pulled back by an arm, an arm that was too muscled to be female. 'Damn did I sleep with a guy? Fuck, that's never happened.' Kevin panicked, when he noticed that he was not aching anywhere except his head Kevin calmed down a bit. 'Maybe I fell asleep in Ben's room?'<br>"Benji? That you?" asked Kevin. He felt whatever was wrapped around his leg tighten and a pair of strong arms pull him to a firm chest. Kevin felt a shiver go up his back when he felt someone breathe on his neck.  
>"Are you accustomed to waking to this Benji?" LexTetrax asked bitterly as he tightened his hold on Kevin as his mate struggled to get free. "Does Benji hold you so sweetly, with so much tenderness and want? Does Benji kiss your tempting lips, if so I will make sure that there is no trace left of this rival for your love." Kevin's breath caught in his throat as the king swepted in and sealed their lips together. LixTetrax felt a surge of happiness as his lips met with his mate's slightly chapped ones. He licked Kevin's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kevin stubbornly kept his mouth closed and doubled his efforts to break free. LixTetreax gave out a growling moan as Kevin unintentionally rubbed against his rapidly awaking cock. He bit into Kevin's lower lip, causing Kevin to gasp in pain, and plunged in his tongue leaving no place in his mate's mouth untouched.<br>Kevin tried to rip his lips away from the King's. He used his tongue to push LixTetrax's tongue out of his mouth, unfortunately this seemed to only encourage the cat eared man. Kevin felt himself get dizzy from the lack of oxygen, in an act of desperation he grabbed LixTetrax's hair and pulled.  
>"Sweetheart..." mumbled LixTetrax when their lips disconnected. Kevin didn't pay attention to the cat eared molester, he was to busy gasping for breath.<br>"hu..huh..You bastard!" whizzed Kevin, struggling against the king's loving embrace. Kevin reached out add grabbed the railing of the bed, he quickly absorbed the metal and elbowed LixTetrax in the stomach. With a grunt of pain LixTetrax let go of his mate and weakly put his arms around his aching stomach instead.  
>"S-sweetheart...forgive me if I progressed in our relationship much to quickly." murmured LixTetrax, reaching towards where Kevin now stood, near the side of the bed. Kevin glared at him, his body returning to his original form.<br>"What RELATIONSHIP! We just met asshole and not only that but you knocked me out and kidnapped me!" Kevin yelled. He looked around the somewhat dingy room and shuddered at the beakers and flasks full of bubbling liquid. The room looked like it belonged to a mad scientist or something. God, where the fuck was he.  
>"Sweetheart, we are meant to be. You see I have imprinted onto you. You are my destined mate, my other half, my everything." reasoned LixTetrax as he slowly rose from the bed and looked directly into Kevin's anxious eyes.<br>"Ohh..is that it? Well...that makes kidnapping me fine and dandy." said Kevin sarcastically.  
>"I am pleased that you understand. Would like to consummate our union now or mayhaps wait until after the marriage ceremony?" LixTetrax smiled, he was very happy at the fact that his mate understood that they were meant to be and would not put up much of a fight. He wished to mate with his sweetheart, for them to become completely one.<br>"I was being sarcastic, you bastard king! And what the hell does com-consum-whatever mean?" Kevin felt his temper was about o break, he felt like he wanted to beat something up, the idiotic molesting prick in front of him to be specific.  
>"Sweetheart, it means for us to complete our union by establishing our relationship through sexual intercourse." explained LixTetrax. He moved towards Kevin in short measured steps, so not to startle his love.<br>"WHAT! You sick fuck..No way in hell I would ever fuck you." Kevin's mind into overdrive, he didn't even notice that LixTetrax was now in front of him, a mere few inches away.  
>"No, my sweet, tis I who will 'fuck' you" purred LixTetrax as he leaned onto Kevin, so that their chests touched, and put his hands on Kevin's slim hips. Kevin snapped out of his daze and struggled against the iron grip of the king.<br>"You sick mother fucking pervert! No way would I let you put your good for nothing dick in me! I'm no bottom!" Kevin reached behind his back, trying to find something to absorb but his hand was only met with air. 'Shit..fuck, what now..' thought Kevin frantically.  
>"I assure you, sweetheart, my reproductive organ is most definitely not 'good for nothing'. Shall I demonstrate?" LixTetrax said, pushing their pelvises together and running his nose along Kevin's jaw. Kevin, once again, was at a loss. Was this guy seriously coming onto him? What the fuck is happening?<br>LixTetrax took advantage of his mates daze and put his leg in between Kevin's, his knee lightly brushing against Kevin's slumbering member. He slowly snuck his hands under Kevin's shirt, rubbing his thumbs on the pale soft skin. LixTetrax could feel his arousal rising as he continued to silently molest the distracted Kevin. He knew that if he did not play his cards right, then Kevin would reject him and that would hurt more than any would he might obtain if he took his mate to bed. He slowly pushed Kevin against a nearby wall and leaned in until his body fully touched Kevin's.  
>Kevin froze when he felt something brushing against his crotch, he shivered as a tingling feeling ran up his back. "You sick fuck, taking someone's confusion to molest them." Kevin cried out as he tried to claw at LixTetrax's arms. Kevin gasped a new surge of the some tingling feel came, he grabbed onto LixTetrax as the feeling came again and again. It seemed to tease him, coming only briefly and lightly.<br>"Sweet heart, do you like this." purred LixTetrax into Kevin's ear before nipping at it. One of his hands made its way to the small of Kevin's back while the other fingered the band of Kevin's jeans.  
>"S-stop, you asshole." said Kevin, pushing against the weight of LixTetrax. Kevin felt his resolve weaken when LixTetrax's knee rub furiously against his hardening dick. It felt so good, maybe if he gave in the King would back off?<br>"Don't fret, sweetheart, I will be gentle." whispered LixTetrax noticing that Kevin was once again in deep thought. Kevin gave out a shaky gasp when LixTetrax mouthed his neck. The king snuck his hand into Kevin's jeans and lightly squeezed Kevin's now fully awaken penis, rubbing the head.  
>"W-what the hell do y-you think your doing!" Kevin said, moaning every now and then because of the wonderful feeling LixTetrax's hand caused.<br>"Pleasuring my mate, sweetheart." LixTetrax did not know how much more of this teasing he could endure. He felt the primal need to mark, to claim, the beautiful creature that was Kevin in every easy possible. LixTetrax trailed his mouth down Kevin's exposed neck, nipping and kissing down to the clavicle. When the king nipped at a particular spot of Kevin's neck, Kevin gave out a loud moan.  
>"Do you like that, sweetheart? Do you wish for more?" asked LixTetrax, biting harder on his mate's sensitised skin before sucking lightly on it. Kevin responded with another moan accompanied with gasp, when LixTetrax dragged a catlike tongue on the abused flesh.<br>"P-please...more." stuttered out Kevin, throwing his pride into the wind. It just felt so good, he needed more of that wonderful feeling.  
>"Of course, sweetness. Though, let us continue on the bed." LixTetrax grabbed Kevin's hand and threw him gently onto the bed before pouncing. Kevin moaned as LixTetrax slowly moved over his body, pushing up Kevin's shirt and planting wet kisses and sharp nips as more and more of Kevin's pale, vulnerable stomach was revealed. LixTetrax raised his head and stared down at the glorious sight of a flushed needy Kevin. How a light sheen of sweet made his pale skin gleam and his kiss swollen lips red with abuse. Kevin's navy eyes were half lidded and shined with bemused lust.<br>"You look so beautiful." LixTetrax couldn't help but whisper. "So debauched and ready for me to fill with my seed." LixTetrax unbuttoned Kevin's jeans and dipped into them, palming the hardened flesh underneath.  
>"Don't c-call me b-beautiful. I'm not a f-fucking g-girl." gasped out Kevin, whithering with the plearsurable sensations LixTetrax's hand was causing. LixTetrax chuckled and pinched one of Kevin's tempting pink nipples, twisting and pulling it. A loud screaming moan came out of Kevin's mouth, his eyes closed and cheeks reddening at the feeling of pain and pleasure at once.<br>"Hmm..It seems you like a little pain with your pleasure, sweetheart. You like it rough, don't you." LixTetrax commented, a scheming smirk appearing on his face. It was so erotic, seeing his love drowning in pleasure knowing that is was he who had caused such a delicious state. He wondered how Kevin would react if he...Suddenly LixTetrax leaned down and lightly bit onto a nipple, squeezing Kevin's hard on at the same time.  
>"Ahh.." moaned Kevin, his whole body felt like it was in sensory overload. His mind was foggy with the unexpected feeling of the King's mouth and hand. Kevin yelled out a loud screaming moan as he came, the cum splattering on his jeans and LixTetrax's hand.<br>LixTetrax watched as Kevin's back arched. He thought that Kevin looked so perfect as that instant with his hair softed by sweat and his navy blue eyes staring blindly at the ceiling. LixTetrax kissed his way further down Kevin's body, pausing only to remove Kevin's pants, and then just stayed still. He stared down at Kevin, his mind not really believing that this perfect beautiful creature was his.  
>Kevin, coming down from his high, started to grow impatient and lightly punched the king on the shoulder.<br>"Do something already or I will." mumbled Kevin though he didn't feel like moving at the moment. His body felt pleasantly heavy and warm.  
>"Of course, sweetheart." LixTetrax whispered against Kevin's lips, leaning forward, before pulling Kevin into a passionate kiss. Caught up in the heat of the moment neither noticed the door open until a loud gasp was heard.<p>I know it it isn't long but at least its something. Please don't hate me! And review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not get any sort of profit from the usage of Ben 10.

Sorry it took so long to update. Hope u like the new chapter!

First a little recap!:

LixTetrax watched as Kevin's back arched. He thought that Kevin looked so perfect as that instant with his hair soften by sweat and his navy blue eyes staring blindly at the ceiling. LixTetrax kissed his way further down Kevin's body, pausing only to remove Kevin's pants, and then just stayed still. He stared down at Kevin, his mind not really believing that this perfect beautiful creature was his.

Kevin, coming down from his high, started to grow impatient and lightly punched the king on the shoulder.

"Do something already or I will." mumbled Kevin though he didn't feel like moving at the moment. His body felt pleasantly heavy and warm.

"Of course, sweetheart." LixTetrax whispered against Kevin's lips, leaning forward, before pulling Kevin into a passionate kiss. Caught up in the heat of the moment neither noticed the door open until a loud gasp was heard.

**New chapter start**

"Dad! What the fuck are you doing!" demanded Devlin. Of all the things he had imaged could be happening to his father being ravished by his presumed kidnapper was not one of them.

"Shit, this isn't what it looks like." cried out Kevin, pushing LixTetrax off of him and looking at his son.

"Oh so you weren't moaning like a damn cat in heat and about to be banged by a king that is half-cat." said Devlin sarcastically. He diverted his eyes as Kevin got out of the bed and started to look for his clothes. Seeing his father naked was so not on his wish list.

"Well...um..OK so it is what it looks like but I have a good explanation." confessed Kevin, feeling both horrified and ashamed that his son had seen him in such a compromising position. He nearly tripped as he put a leg inside his pants.

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up and put some pants on we need to go find Ken and uncle Ben." After say this Devlin walked out of the room and down the hall he and Corbeau had came from, not waiting to see if his father was following. Once outside him touched the bracelet he wore, it glowed briefly before disappearing. 'That should tell Ken that I found Dad...Fuckin' dick hole! While I was worrying, my nympho father was being sexed up.' Devlin's face grew dark as he thought.

"I tried to warn you, my sweet. I heard them from down the corridor." said Corbeau, walking closely behind Devlin. He too had been quite surprised that his father and his mate were already at the stage of consummation so early of their relationship. If only Devlin were like that. Corbeau would love to see Devlin spread out on his bed, ready and waiting for Corbeau to make sweet love to him. Oh, what a sight that would be. That raven hair spread upon the pillows, and his dark eyes staring lustfully for him. And his sweet mate's tan skin all out on display, calling out to Corbeau to mark.

"Hey, prince, hurry up! I want to go to Ken, now!" demanded Devlin, turning his head to see Corbeau staring blankly at him, his eyes hazy yet yearning at the same time. .

"...Of course, follow me." said Corbeau, snapping out of his day dream. He found it a bit odd that his mate seemed to care for the other human boy so much. It was to his understanding that humans were selfish creatures unless it was towards there family. 'Wait, could it be that they are lovers?' Corbeau suddenly thought 'No it can not be, my sweet, could not have possibly have fallen for a puny human! Only I am worthy to have such a beauty as he.' Corbeau gave a confirming nod before march towards where his cousin had taken his now proclaimed rival.

Hallway near the Bedchambers of King LinLeander

Ken felt a chill go up his spine and shivered at the sensation. 'Someone is plotting against me.' he thought.

"Have you caught a chill?" Auralius asked noticing the shiver. He and his soon-to-be lover were about to turn the corner when out of no where Ben came running and collided with his son.

"Dad!" Ken gasped, under the weight of his father.

"Kenny, are you ok? Have they done anything strange to you?" asked Ben, immediately when he stood on his legs again and offering a hand to his son, looking him up and down. Then Ben looked warily at the prince that was behind Ken. It was the same one that had molested his precious son in the throne room.

"I'm fine Da.." Ken was cut off by the blinding light that came from the communication spell bracelet that he and Devlin had concocted. Ken noticed that the light was blue and not red therefore informing him that Devlin had found his dad.

"Kenny, what in the world was that." asked Ben, blinking his eyes.

"Devlin, he's found Uncle Kev." explained Ken.

"Kenny! I told you two, time and time again don't do long term spells. They take to much energy." sighed Ben, a small smile on his lips.

"But Dad, its only a tracking and communication spell. No biggy." whined Ken, showing his inner child for the first time since Auralius had met him. Auralius was slightly unhappy at the warm display and at how at ease his mate was. Ken had never once relaxed while they wondered the castle searching for their fathers.

"I am quite surprised that my father is not with you. Where might he be?" said Auralius, his cat ears twitching trying to pick up any sounds that might indicate his father's position.

"Your pervert of a father was just behind me." Ben looked around searching for the damn cat king of the who-so-whats.

"I am here, Love." purred LinLeander, softly kissing Ben on the neck while his hands moved to hold Ben's waist.

"Mother cream on toast! Let me go!" screamed Ben, holding in his urge to curse in front of Ken, as he tried to wiggled out of the king's embrace. Ken giggled at his father's red face, it was not often that he saw his father in such a state. Auralius felt a small smile come onto his face as he watched.

LinLeander paid no heed to his mate's obvious struggle for freedom, and merely tightened his hold. He brought Ben closer to him body and shivered at his mate's scent encircle him. "Love, you smell so delicious."

"What the cream! Let go you old tabby." cursed Ben, he glanced a his son and, though he thought it was pitiful, he begged with his eyes for help. Ken merely grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. It had been ages since his father had dated and the king didn't seem so bad. Not like his son, the dame blue eared prince would not leave him alone and Ken had the suspicion that the prince was plotting on raping him. This is why he didn't date. All people, guys or girls, were the same. They all wanted sex, waste time, and more sex.

"Love, please do not struggle so. It will demonstrate the wrongful image that we are not mates to our sons." LinLeander purred into Ben's ear.

"We aren't mates! Now get off you over sized fur ball." Ben elbowed the king and quickly went beside Ken while LinLeander whizzed and rubbed his side.

"Dude, what the heck? Your dad's getting sexed too." Ken turned and saw Devlin standing in the hallway. Behind him was the other prince what's-his-name and a very rumpled looking Kevin.

"At least mine is resisting," Ken smirked, his green eyes locked onto Kevin. "Isn't that right, Uncle Kevin?"

"Errrr...uh, yeah. But to be fair I wasn't in control of my body, the kitty king must have given me something while I was knocked out." said Kevin, back straightening and a look of anger coming onto his slightly blushing face.

"You are quite wrong, sweetheart, I did no such thing." LixTetrax said as he walked up to them, having followed his mate and sons(he already thought of Devlin as a son). "All though, if you wish, I do have knowledge of aphordisiac herbs. Perhaps we can indulge our sexual appitites through out your long stay."

"No! No! No! We are not staying!" Ben yelled as he glared at LinLeander and the rest of the royal family. "get the treaty between you two and let's get this over with! I am not staying a second longer!"

"Treaty?" LinLeander repeated, confusion in his voice, eyes narrowing in thought. "I do not understand. My brother and I share the kingdom, with no ill will, and have no need for treaties."

"But...I got a message saying that you wanted a witness for the signing."

"Nay, I sent a challenge, in order see if you are as adapt in battle as others whisper you are." LinLeander frowned slightly, comfused.

"No way! If that were true then I would've never had come, I get those kinds of messages all the time." Ben ran a hand through his hair, "maybe I misread Julie's message."

"Wait, Julie is here!" Kevin exclaimed,distangling himself from LixTetrax. "Impossible she can't be, Julie was fired from her job as an ambassador after getting caught selling secret information!"

"No way, she wouldn't do something like that." argued Ben, refusing to believe that his high school sweetheart was a criminal.

"Ben, I hate to tell you but your ex is on the Plumbers' watch list."

"This doesn't make sense." muttered Ben quietly to himself before he looked up and stared directly into LinLeander's grey eyes, "I want to talk to Julie, where is she?"

"You're going to see mom." asked Ken, a twing of pain in his heart as he remembered what the women who birthed him was like; cold and bitter, always scowling and saying that he was just an awful mistake. Ken had felt relieved when she left. "after everything, you are just going to mosy on up to her and act like she didn't do anything wrong. That women, that..._harlot_."

"Ken, I know that it's hard to understand why she left but this is not about that, this is about why she brought us her under false pretenses." explained Ben, placing a comforting hand of Ken's shoulder. The youngest Tennyson refused to meet his father's eyes, preferring to look at the stone floor.

"Fine, I get it." mummbled Ken, softly.

"Don't worry Kenny you can wait with me, I don't want to see her either." Devlin said. He knew the hurt that his friend must be feeling, it wasn't often that he saw such saddness in those green eyes.

"Mayhap, you would enjoy a stroll in the palace gardens whilst our fathers are occupied." suggested Auralius. The blue haired prince silently promised himself to never make Ken put on such a blank face, it didn't fit him at all. Eyes like his should shine with laughter, cheeks should be rosied with glee, and that perfect mouth should always be shaped into a smile.

"Sounds good, right Kenny?" Devlin looked at Ken, who nodded warily.

"Excellent!" Auralius felt like smirking, his plan was going perfectly. Once at the garden he would manuver the earthlings into the large maze, making an opprotunity for not only himself but his cousin as well. There were many romantic spots in the maze, everything from the Galia flower square to the fountin at the center. And, best of all, they would have no interruptions.

"Devlin, I'm not so sure that you two should be walking around with the princes. Alone and unsupervised." Kevin rubbed his chin, "Something might happen."

"Che, Dad, we're not like you. We won't let some cat people have their wicked way with us just because they know how to tickle our fancy." Devlin joked, smirking when his father turned red. He motioned for the princling to lead the way, when he was about to turn the corner Devlin looked at his father and grinned. "We're not that easy."

-In a Corridor in the West Wing, in front of the Ambassador Rooms -

"Tis here, wherest the wench resides." said LinLeander, waving his hand ambiguously at the door beside him. The king was not at all happy that Ben wanted to see Julie, from what he had heard the women was once his love's lover. How ridiculous that she thought she was good enough for him, for _his _perfect mate. And not only that she dared to disdain her own son, _his _future stepson. A pox on her womb for such ill-desired hatered.

"Kevin," Ben raised an eyebrow at where his friend and LixTetrax were not to subtlily making out. He sighed, man this was ridiculous. "Never mind."

Ben turned to the door, walked past LinLeader, and knocked; one hard knock before opening it. What was inside made him gasp. The room was fairly small, but it seemed smaller with the clutter in it. Papers were on the floor, bed, and a small desk. On the walls were several complex drawings of the castle with varies little notes written on them. It was obvious that Julie had been noting down all weakness of the stone building.

What horrified Ben the most was the body that slumped against the farside wall. He slowly walked to it and sank to his knees as shakey hands reached out to move the hair that covered the body's face. Ben silently hoped that it wasn't Julie, but he didn't feel the relief that he thought he would when he recognized the wide open, lifeless eyes of a man. Did she do this? Could have Julie killed this man? Or was she an unwilling spectator to the murder? If it wasn't Julie then who, and why.

"What has happened!" LinLeader roared, his grey eyes searching the room as if the killer would atuomatically appear and beg for mercy. When his eyes fell on Ben, LinLeader felt his heartstrings pull. His mate was sad, again, and terrified, again. The image that his love beside the body of one of his warriors and the blood staining Ben's fingers was too much for LinLeader.

"It's not Julie." Ben said, not looking at the king. "I think she killed him, maybe he was the one who told her all about the castle's defensenses. But why kill him now?"

"Love, we should take our leave." LinLeander suggested. "You look a bit piked. Leave this to me."

"No, we need to find something that could tell us why Julie did this. And who she was doing it for. If she gave the information she's gathered to whomever was paying for it; your castle, your very throne could taken. I am the great Ben Ten-Thousand, hero of the Universe." Ben said, standing and looking determintily at him. "And as a hero I can't let that happen."

"Worry not, my guards and army are the strongest of all those through out the galaxy." bragged LinLeander before grinning widely. "No will dare challenege Külnary."

"It doesn't matter how strong you are," Ben scolded,turning from the king in order to look more closly at the mess that laid on the floor. "Whoever Julie was working for, most likely, now knows the castle's every weakness."

"It matters not."

"Oh, shut up and help me look for something useful."

And that is the end of chapter 3. Please reveiw and dont be shy on PM me or asking questions!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not get any sort of profit from the usage of Ben 10.

**And now for whats happening with the princes.**

-The Royal Gardens-

Auralius pushed open a big pair of iron gates. The metal sqweaked as they move. It was obvious to both Ken and Devlin that the gardens were not visted often. Vines twirled and grew on many of the statues and other ornaments. It gave the whole place a rustic feeling, as though it were from a story book. A lone pathway, that lead through a giant wall of interconnecting hedges, immediatly made Ken want to explore whatever was behind the concealing vegitation.

Large, and admittedly unusual looking, trees and flowers adorned the garden. Devlin had seen many different kinds of alien plants and he even recognized most of them but there were some that were completely forgein to him. One particular type of flower attracted Devlin's attention. It was white with a splash of golden yellow that sprouted from the center. Wide, curling petals and a twisting stem gave it an almost playful appearance. It was big, almost as big as a sunflower, and truely gorgeous.

"Wow," Devlin whispered, reaching out to touch one of the glossy petals.

"Uh, Dev, I'm not sure if you should touch it." commented Ken as he stopped Devlin's hand.

"It's a flower, what's the worst that could happen?" Devlin scoffed.

"Your _friend_, is quite correct. You should not touch it. The flower you are admiring is a Cunèbea. Very poisonous, though it is beloved by Külnarians for both it's beauty and medicinal qualities." Corbeau explained. Devlin noticed the way he had said 'friend' as if to emphasize that Kenny was just that a friend, not a brother-like cousin. It was almost like the prince was jealous, maybe it had something to do with the whole imprint thing. The only time that Devlin had ever heard the word used was when Ken explained why a newborn duckling kept following a dog around. The smaller teen said that it was like a survival instinct. The duckling didn't have a snowball's chance in hell if it didn't have someone to protect it. So, after the mother died, the duckling imprinted on the first living thing it could find. Everything that Kenny had said made Devlin's head hurt but he more or less got the basic gist of it.

The two princes discreetly glanced at one another, both mentally agreeing on seperating. Corbeau silently followed Devlin as the dark haired teen walked father along the path and into the maze, not noticing that Ken was not coming along with him.

Auralius could not believe his luck! Now it was just him and Ken, alone. Everything was going to plan, not all he had to do was lure his green eyed beauty to the fire flower foutine. A place in the maze where Auralius thought was the most romantic atmosphere. That and there was a special plant that grew in the water of the foutine. The Amormeh, it's very smell had an aphrodasiac effect.

"Look, what's there yonder!" Auralius exclaimed, all of a sudden and vaguely pointing towards the flower rimmed entrance of the maze.

"That's called plants." responded Ken, sarcastically. "You can see them pretty much anywhere."

"No, I meant the xwir I saw unexplicably running into the maze." Auralius sighed, this is going to be harder than I thought. He must look like a fool in front of his love, pointing at random things only to have Ken act sarcastically instead of curious.

"X-what?"

"Xwir"

"And that is..?"

"A small creature that females find adorable." explained Auralius. The Prince was surprised that Ken had never heard to the creature, it was fairly common on most planets.

"Okay, so why are you what are you so excited about?" asked Ken, "I thought you were male."

"I merely wished to show you, darling." Auralius responded, honestly. All of the women he had ever met always cooed over the creatures. Small and with fuzzy fur, large eyes, long tails, and short twitching ears; Xwirs look like stuffed animals come to life.

"First off, do not call me darling and, second, did you just imply that I'm a girl?!" Ken was really trying his hardest to stay calm and _not _strangle the gender confusing feline prince standing in front of him.

"We are to be mated. And as a prince I am a natural 'Alpha' therefore you are to be the one to be considered the female of the relationship, Darling." pointed out Auralius, speaking as though it was all basic knowledge.

"Urgh! There is no and will there never be a freaking relationship between us! I like girls." Ken's temper finally broke, he was usually a calm person but something about Auralius just ticked him off so fucking much. More than any other person that Ken had ever met.

"Have you been claimed?" asked Auralius, sharply. Before Ken could react Auralius was way into his personal space, sniffing him. 'No, he smells virginal.' thought the blue haired cat man.

"What are you doing!" Ken pushed Auralius away. He hesitated for a second when the prince just stared at him, before frustratedly running his hand through his hair. "...Nevermind. Listen there are lots of guys that don't have a girlfriend and aren't gay."

"I do not understand as to why." Auralius agreed, shocking Kenny before saying. "Women are quite troublesome, they can cause many a man great saddness and despair."

"Not gay as in happy! I meant Homosexual. Slash. Yaoi. Man on Man!" Ken screamed, stomping away from the prince and to the entrance of the maze.

"Once again, I fear that I do not understand." Auralius frowned as he followed his love.

"Urgh!" groaned Ken, rubbing his temple as a headache started to form. "Whatever."

"...Would like to see the fire flowers?" asked Auralius after a while.

"No, I want to go to wherever Devlin was taken."

"If you wish." said Auralius, although he knew that he would do no such thing. The blue prince lead Ken down the right of the maze, away from where he was sure that his cousin had taken Devlin.

**And that is the end of chapter 4. Please reveiw and dont be shy on PM me or asking questions!**

_**p.s. Im having some writer's block and I thought of writing a short fanfic. but I cant decide what to write. I have ideas for Deadman Wonderland, Durarara, and Bakugan. so please vote on which you think would be best! THANKS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not get any sort of profit from the usage of Ben 10.

**_A special thanks to all the reviewers!:  
><em>**

Se7enFreaker  
>MaestroANC<br>Kinetica3  
>Karasu Kagami<br>StuffedToyCuddler  
>bxk-freakazoid<p>

**Here's some insight on the villains. I hope this chapter turned out well. Damn writer's block made it hard to write.**

-Outside the Castle Walls-

Julie stumbled through the thick forest. Brown eyes nervously glancing every now and then to the disappearing north stone wall. She had to get to the communicator that she had hidden near the Gius river. Julie had to tell him what had just happened. They will need to either go forward with the original plan earlier than expected or they would have to think of another way to conquer Külnary.  
>'This can't be happening,' thought Julie as she shoved a tree branch out of her way,'the plan...it's ruined." If only that damn guard hadn't come snooping into her room, then she would've not have had to kill him.<br>"...there." she whispered to herself as the glistening water of the Gius river came into veiw. Julie ran to a large boulder near the bank and splashed around the water circling it. Her hands searched the floor of the river until she found the plastic bag where she had hidden the communicator.  
>Julie ripped open the bag, before quickly pressing the power button. A beep came from it as the screen lit up. Bringing the communicator closer she said. "Call, Hansen."<br>"Report." ordered the man that appeared on the screen. He would have looked completely human if not for the small patches to green scales on his skin. He looked like the handsome villian in some corny soap opera. Sharp almond shaped eyes, a scraggly goatee layering his firm chin, and a perfect straight nose gave his face immense appeal. His yellowish brown eyes were narrowed into a predatory gaze as he looked at Julie.  
>"I've been compromised, Master Hansen." Julie responded, straightening from her bent postion over the water.<br>"Clearify," Hansen snarled at her. He should have know that the stupid human woman would ruin his plans.  
>"A castle guard entered my chambers and found the blueprints and invasion plans."<br>"Do the Kings have them?"  
>"No, I killed the guard and ran." Julie pulled out folded pieces of paper from her pocket and held them up for Hansen to see. "Here they are."<br>"...Come to the base and prepare to attack the castle. The Külnarians will be occupied trying to figure out where you have gone, it will be prime time to invade."  
>"Yes, Master Hansen." Julie nodded. When the screen went black she let out a tired sigh. This is not the way things were planned. Having Ben come here was supposed to simplify things, but it seemed as though everything has gotten worse. She had planned to talk to Ben and convince him that the kings were horrible rulers and get the green eyed man to help her Lord Hansen, not those insufferable(and admittedly atractive) felines. But, of course, her ex-boyfriend coincidently had to be the mate of sexy king number one. He always had the best of luck.<br>"That idiot," mumbled Julie as she got out of the water and onto dry land. "always so damn lucky and with his freaking 'I will save the world' attitude." It had been nice when they first started their relationship but after that mistake was created, Ben became so mundane and normal, all of the excitement that they used to have just vanished. "That thing ruined everything." Julie smirked nastily, as she said in her head 'maybe after Lord Hansen has his kingdom, he will reward me with Ben. Hmmmm, how nice would that be. Having the hero at my beck and call. Forcing him to satisfy all of my urges. And maybe my Lord will execute those unnatural monstrocities, Ken and Devlin, right in front of their so called fathers. Breaking the great heros.'  
>The black haired woman laughed as she continued her way through the forest, thinking 'Oh how I love my job!'<p>

-Dreserté, Exiled land, Outside of Lord Hansen's tent-

Hansen spared no time in preparing for the invasion. He quickly united his men, having them all form 8 neat lines in front of his tent. His army may be rugged but they would suit his purpose perfectly. After all, Hansen was not interested in obtaining his goal while still making sure that his followers were well. There is an old moto that he aplied to his plan of action, one death is tragic but a hundered deaths is a statistic.  
>All of the men, that he had personally trained, were criminals. Exiled from the kingdom because of their varies crimes. Hansen spent the last few years molding them into the perfect warriors, a small band of knights to help him take revenge on the Kings and Princes of the kingdom. It was they who had injustly doomed him into this land, where the trees were bare and sand thickened the breeze. As Hansen's eyes surveyed the dirty, cruel faces of his army and stepped up on to a crate.<br>"Today, we go to war with the ingrates that cast us out of our lands and forced us to live in this barren wasteland." Hansen said as he stood, regal and dressed fully in armor, before his men. "After so many years we finally have a way to successfully infiltrate the castle and take back what is ours!"  
>"Yeah!" cheered the soldiers.<br>"After this, Külnary will be no more and a new, greater kingdom will take it's place. The kingdom of Bogalda!" Hansen held up his sword and yelled "For Bogalda!"  
>"FOR BOGALDA!" The men cried, banging their swords on their shields.<br>Hansen stepped down of the crate and into his tent, where a thin man with burn marks on his face and grey hair hanging in messy tendrils was waiting for him.  
>"Volvict, is it done?" asked Hansen, nodding towards and raising an eyebrow at something that lay on the wooden table at the end of his large tent. The object was covered by a flimsy cloth sheet, outlining the shape of what most certianly was a corpse.<br>"I have but one thing that I require, my lord." responded Volvict. The man walked slowly, limping slightly as he favored his left side. "I am in need of a spinal cord."  
>"Did it not come with one?" Hansen followed the man to the table, stopping when he came to the edge.<br>"Yes, my lord, though unfortuneatly the specimen's mana has made it unuseable." explained Volvict. A long snake's tongue slipped inbetween his lips as he hissed out the word specimen.  
>"It's mana?"<br>"Mana, my lord, is the life force in all things. The specimen that you provivded seemed to have an unnatural amount of it, and some time between it's death and now the mana became dangerous and radioactive. Destroying the spinal bone, the other bones I managed to save but the spine was too far gone to be usable."  
>"Alright," Hansen leaned on the table, his features turning dark as they were shadowed by the dim light. "You can have that women's spine. She has served her purpose."<br>"Thank you, my lord."

**That's it for now. Please review!**


End file.
